I would Die for You Part 8
by Amanda Renee
Summary: See Part One


See Part One for Disclaimer: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amanda?" Lee asked coming into the kitchen later that night and found her searching his cupboards. Going to her he wrapped his arms around her waist as he began trailing kisses down her neck. "What are you looking for?" 

"Food…" her single word was caught in her throat as she closed her eyes and forgot what she was doing.Turning slowly in his arms she ran her hand up his chest and down the sides of his shoulders.A slight moan escaped her just as the telephone rang.Both muttered their annoyance as Lee went into the living room and answered it.

"Yes, Dotty, Amanda is here…yes we're sorry we should have called…we'll be home tomorrow…" Amanda smiled hearing her husband knowing he was having to listen to her mother's tirade."Amanda, do you want to talk to your mother?" Lee called out to her as she walked into the living room and took the phone knowing she was now in for the same lecture Lee had gone through. 

"Yes Mother, I know I should have called…I'm sorry…yes I heard about that shooting at Dooley's…no Mother you don't need to worry…tell the boys I love them…yes Mother…okay Mother…I'll talk to you tomorrow…yes I will remember to call the next time this happens…okay Mother…uh huh…sure…talk to you later…bye." Hanging up the phone Amanda fell exasperated into Lee's lap."Lee are you sure they will be all right tonight?" Amanda said she had told her mother everything was fine not needing them to worry but she almost wondered if she shouldn't have sent them away for a couple of days. 

"He knows we're watching the house but if it would make you feel better let's get something to eat and head over to the house." He said holding her closely. 

"It would make me feel better." Amanda said nodding her head leaning in for a short kiss. 

"Well get dressed and I'll see what I can find." He said helping her to her feet with his hands on her hips.He headed towards the kitchen as she started for the bedroom. 

"Lee…" She said pausing at the bedroom door. 

"Yes?" He asked turning and looking at her. 

"Will we ever be a normal family?" 

"Sure…someday…" He answered seeing the frightened look in her eyes.For a few hours they had been once again able to push out the horrors of the real world but it seemed that every time it rushed back into their faces it became harder and harder to deal with it.Just once they would like to go to work at 9 get off at 5 and not have to worry about the bad guys but they both knew it was never going to happen so turning they headed towards their destinations.

Amanda quickly got dressed and entering the kitchen she found Lee still scrounging around searching for something for them to eat. "You know why don't we just go home, I'm sure there are leftovers and if not I know that there is something there we can eat." Amanda said knowing that Lee rarely kept his shelves stocked especially lately as he had been eating at the Arlington house almost every night.

"Sounds like a great idea, let me throw on a shirt and we'll go." Lee said walking past her and going into the bedroom.A few minutes later he came out carrying a suitcase.

"Taking a trip?" She asked raising her eyebrows at the sight before him.

"I figured this will probably be the last time we're here as soon as the case is over I'll give up my lease and we'll begin our 'normal' life." He replied grabbing his keys off the stand near the door.

"Well I for one can't wait." Amanda said as they headed back to the car.

Casual conversation filled the car as they made their final trip through the familiar streets from Lee's apartment to their home.As they neared Maplewood Drive the lights of emergency vehicles were shining through the darkening evening.Turning on to Amanda's block she inhaled sharply seeing the police and ambulance parked outside her home.Before Lee could put the car in park Amanda was out the door and racing up to the front door. 

"I'm sorry ma'am," a police officer said holding his arm up trying to block Amanda's path as Lee finally caught up with her. 

"This is my house…" Amanda insisted pushing her way inside and found her boys and her mother sitting on the couch in the den. "Mother, boys…" she said exhaling finally relieved to see they were all right.A paramedic was looking at a cut on Jamie's head while another checked over Phillip.

"Amanda!" Dotty exclaimed rushing to her daughter and son in law."It was just awful the boys were inside and I went out back for a minute when this guy rushed inside…he tried to take the boys…but thankfully the guys outside heard this and they came in Jamie got knocked down and hit his head and Phillip is really shook up.I didn't know what to do so I called 911…ooh Amanda, please tell me this isn't going to go on with this job of yours." Dotty said flustered looking back and forth between her daughter and her grandsons. 

Lee immediately went to the phone and placed a call to Billy. As he hung up the phone he went out the door to find the two agents assigned to the front of the house."What happened?" Lee asked walking up to the duo that was also being checked out by paramedics and demanded to know how whoever this was managed to get away.

"It was your man Lee, we're just lucky he didn't get the boys.Ray called it in while I raced inside and we scuffled and I guess when the uniforms came he bolted." Frustrated Lee turned on his heels and headed back inside.Serdeych was breathing down their throats and yet no one was able to hand him to them. 

As the EMT's left Lee watched as Amanda helped the boys to their rooms.With everything quieting down he walked around the house locking the doors and checking the windows.A table lamp had been knocked over and getting a broom and dustpan he quickly cleaned up the mess.Making his way through the den area he picked up several discarded books and folded a blanket that had been ripped off the couch.Dotty had put together her nighttime toddy and headed up to bed herself leaving Lee alone in his thoughts and the eerie silence of the house.

His body was tense with adrenaline as he paced unable to settle down.Every so often he heard noises from upstairs knowing it was Amanda getting the boys settled down so they could fall asleep.Both Jamie and Phillip had been through so much in the past couple days and to have them deal with this now Lee knew it would be almost too much.Tomorrow, they had twenty-four hours to find Serdeych and put a stop to him otherwise they would live in fear never knowing when he would strike.

"You look lost in thought." Amanda said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I am…he got in here tonight. I should have been here, this is my family now…I promised Joe I would take care of your sons and I let this happen. I need to clear my head." Lee said stepping away for a moment leaving the comfort of Amanda's arms.

"Lee, don't, this would have happened even if we had been here, he is after me…you have done everything you can to protect this family don't blame yourself for this." Amanda said back to him as she moved to stand beside him placing her hand on his arm. 

Looking down into her bright eyes he smiled slightly and shook his head seeing how their roles had shifted in such a short time.They truly leaned on one another gaining the support they needed to get through these tough ordeals.Opening up his arms he pulled her in tightly and closed his eyes.Just one more case, they would get through this and then he was going to seriously consider making a change.

"Come on there is no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight if your stomach keeps growling like that." Amanda said releasing him and heading towards the kitchen where she put together a makeshift dinner of sandwiches and veggies. Somehow they managed to keep the conversation light while they ate and several times Lee got up and checked outside and double-checked the locks.

"All locked up?" Amanda said knowing the house was like Fort Knox with the added security outside and Lee inside tucked safely in bed with her.

"Yeah you know I should maybe sleep down here tonight…" Lee said as Amanda took his hand.

"Lee, sweetheart…I am not having my husband sleep downstairs on the couch especially since we have spent the last several months living apart.Now there are enough men outside to fight a military invasion…tonight you are taking off and spending it with me…as my husband…" Amanda finished practically dragging him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Amanda, I can't protect you up here…"

"I can't stand the thought of you sleeping downstairs alone and me up here in this bed all by myself." Relenting Lee changed into his boxers and started climbing into bed as Amanda headed into the bathroom.As she left the room he suddenly remembered the birthday present he had bought for her he threw on his jeans and ran outside for his suitcase.As he came back upstairs he was relieved that Amanda was still in the bathroom and so he quickly opened the suitcase and pulled out the nightgown he had bought.Laying it gently on the bed he slipped back out of his jeans and slid beneath the covers.

Amanda left the bathroom and smiled when she saw that Lee was already waiting for her a sight she was going to love getting used to. Making her way towards her dresser she stopped as she spotted the garment lying on the bed."Lee?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Well that was, I mean is your birthday present.All of this stuff happened and I haven't had a chance until now to give it to you." Lee said as Amanda gently picked it up and felt the silky fabric between her fingers.Turning back around she went into the bathroom to put on her present.Moments later she came back out and she heard Lee's reaction a swift inhale that he held for a moment.

"You like?" Amanda asked making her way towards the foot of the bed. 

"It's even better than what I imagined it would be." Lee said quietly his body aroused at the sight of his wife. Reaching up he turned off the light allowing only light of the moon to filter inside and holding out his hand he took Amanda's and he pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her he held her securely against his body.He refused to allow anything to happen to her or their family.Closing his eyes Lee fell into a restless slumber.

"Hello?" Amanda said groggily the next morning as she untangled herself from Lee's arms and answered the phone."Yes Sir, okay…hold on…Lee, it's Billy." Amanda said holding out the phone for Lee to take as she sat up knowing it was news on Serdeych. 

"Lee, we have him, there is a ware house on Sheridan Boulevard…but I don't want you going in without backup." Billy ordered from the other end of the phone. 

"We're heading out now." Lee said hanging up the phone and jumping out of bed Amanda following suit. 

"What did he say?"

"Apparently Serdeych is hiding out in a warehouse on Sheridan Boulevard, I'm heading over now, Billy has a team that will meet me there." 

"I'm coming with you." Amanda said opening her dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans.

"Amanda, we don't know what is going to happen, I want you to stay here." Lee said as he rushed through getting dressed putting on his jeans and a blue sweatshirt to hide his gun.

"Lee, I'm your partner, I am going and I don't see how you're gonna make me stay." Amanda said back at him, as she too got dressed.He knew she was going in all the years they had been together this was one argument he had failed to win.

"Fine," He replied solemnly he didn't have a good feeling about this whole thing he had a feeling Serdeych was setting them up but it was maybe their last shot and he was going to have to take it.

Amanda scribbled a note to her mother and they dashed out the door.Leaving orders for the men outside to stay put they got into the Vette and headed out to Sheridan Boulevard for the warehouse.As they arrived at the rendezvous position Lee noticed that no one had arrived yet."Okay Amanda I'm going to go in…you wait here until the team arrives." Lee said drawing his gun and opening the door. 

"Not a chance." Amanda said as he gave her a stern look."Lee I'm not going to sit here idly in this car while you go inside and face whatever fate is in store. We're a team and whatever happens we face together." Getting out of the car she knew Lee was not happy with her decision but she also knew he usually never was and as much as she wanted to stay in car this time she couldn't allow herself Serdeych was after her and she wasn't going to allow Lee to die in her place like Joe had. 

Entering the warehouse Amanda had her hand gently placed on Lee's arm as she walked closely behind him.The floor was dirt and shadows bounced around in the dimly lit area.Several times Lee thought he had heard something and they froze in place.Suddenly Serdeych was in front of them.A shot rang out and Lee and Amanda both dove in opposite directions.

Standing up Lee immediately looked for Amanda and it didn't take him long to see the gun pointed at her.She was only a foot or so away and as he watched the trigger being pulled he dove forward firing his gun as well.Amanda watched in slow motion as Lee dove in front of her and she heard the bullets firing.She saw Lee's body lurch as the bullet impacted in his chest and falling to the ground she pulled his body to hers as Serdeych fell to the ground never to breathe another breath again.Amanda held Lee in her arms seeing the blood flowing forth from the wound in his chest. Tears began seeping from her eyes. Taking her blood covered hand she gently wiped a strand of hair from his eyes and tried to tell him everything was going to be all right with a simple look.

"Lee, please….please don't leave me.Lee do you hear me" She screamed at him pleading, begging him to respond. "You can't leave me…I can't lose you too…Lee I can't do this without you! Lee! Do you hear me…don't leave me!" She cried her words frantically reverberating throughout the building wanting him to listen to her. Her hands were shaking as they held him tightly her body shaking with the sobs that had taken control.

His eyes tried to focus on hers and he could feel her fear in the words she was speaking but his life was slipping away and he tried to speak… "Manda…I love…you…my Amanda…" and then he was gone…his eyes closed and Amanda felt her entire world slipping away from her as his lifeless body slumped.Pulling him up she held him tightly against her letting the tears flow freely never wanting to let go of him. 

Suddenly there were hands on hers and they pulled his body from her.As she watched them take her life away Amanda sat on the floor staring at the blood caked hands. Burying her head in her hands she began convulsing in tears wanting to touch his face and see him smile at her. She didn't feel Billy's arms pulling her upward and she didn't' remember being directed towards his car or the drive to the hospital.The only thoughts that consumed her were those of Lee's body lying in her arms and wanting to breathe life into him…wanting to take the bullet he had taken for her.

He had told her years ago about losing his partner but she had never thought it would happen to her. Their partnership wasn't just as agents it had consumed their entire lives, the love that enveloped them was all consuming and now she was feeling an incompleteness surrounding her heart.

Her body was numb and she had found her tears were no more as they arrived at the hospital.As Billy helped her out of the car and into the building she wasn't sure why they were there, the blood that covered her was Lee's not hers, she hadn't been hurt.Lee had dove in front of her to save her life loosing his instead.Taking her boss's hand she followed him walking in a trance.She never thought she would ever love anyone as much as she had loved Lee Stetson; she needed him in her life.His smile warmed her with a fire that she didn't know existed and now...now she was going to have to grieve the loss of a man that had been so much more than a friend and a partner.

Hours passed as she sat next to Billy silent and unsure as to why they were there.Lee was dead, her life was gone it had left her with a pool of blood on an empty warehouse floor.The life they had planned would never happen and she was unsure how she was ever going to be able to continue through life with part of her dead."Mrs. King, Mr. Melrose..." Someone was speaking to her and looking up she found a doctor standing in front of her. 

"I'm not hurt...this is..." Amanda said unable to continue thinking if she didn't say it, it wouldn't be true

"Follow me please." Raising she slowly followed behind Billy and the doctor her steps almost unconscious.They arrived at the ICU area of the hospital and Amanda wasn't able to register the doctor's words as he continued speaking to Billy.Instead she saw the name on the door and without instructions from the doctor she moved forward unsure if what she was seeing was a dream. Going to the door she brought her still bloodstained hand to the name and gently touched it as tears once again filled her eyes.Opening the door she found him lying covered with tubes and a respirator but he was a live, a sight she wasn't able to completely grasp.

Going to the chair that sat next to him she stood for a second as she gently touched his forehead.Tears fell from her eyes and she began shaking with happiness.As she sat she took his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips she gently kissed it trying to will him back to her. 

From somewhere in his cloud of unconsciousness he heard her crying and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her they were going to be all right.As hard as he tried he couldn't move he couldn't touch her beautiful face and dry the tears he could hear falling from her eyes.His memory was filled with moments of them together loving her and feeling her love ripple through his life.He had saved her life and given the chance he would die for her.If that was what this was about, him dying for her, then he was willing to take on that responsibility but he wanted...no he needed to tell her he loved her.If he were given a second chance to be with her he would accept it with pride.

Amanda stood there frozen in space wanting to go back in time.Suddenly the alarms sounded and almost immediately nurses and a doctor flooded into the room pushing Amanda out of the way.Standing in the doorway she wrapped her arms around her tiny frame as she watched them bring out the paddles everyone yelling orders.

"Clear!" She heard one shout as the paddles were applied to Lee's chest. She jumped as electricity was forced into her husbands body attempting to bring him back to life.Her sobs had returned and they ravaged her body over powering the beeping monitor that screamed Lee was dying. 

Pressing her body against the wall her legs gave out and she slumped slowly to the floor.Her entire body was convulsing her hands clutched tightly in fists covering her face."We're losing him!" rang through her as she slumped unconscious on the floor.

To be continued…


End file.
